Dolorosa Traicion
by TitiCullen
Summary: Ella entrego su corazón y ha cambio recibió la peor humillación por lo que debe comenzar de nuevo.El fue abandonado el día de su boda en la iglesia; juntos podrán sanar sus heridas. ¿Se darán una nueva oportunidad para amar?


**DECLAIMER: **Los personajes de esta historia le pertenecen a la gran escritora **Stephenie Meyer**. La idea central del Fic le pertenece a mi amiga **Aime Cullen**quien me pidió que escribiera esta historia yo solo me adjudico el desarrollo de la misma.

* * *

**"Él"**

Sentado en el sillón de mi oficina no dejaba de recordar lo sucedido hace menos de cuatro meses; era un arquitecto reconocido, no solo por ser un Cullen, tenía fama que me seguía. Había sido un estúpido al pensar que Tanya era la mujer indicada; era hermosa, se movía con completa naturalidad en nuestro círculo social. Habíamos mantenido una relación por más de dos años, también habíamos terminado un par de ocasiones, ya que consideraba que trabaja de mas y le dedicaba poco tiempo, pero siempre volvíamos lo que erróneamente me había hecho creer que estábamos destinados a estar juntos y que en este tiempo ella había comprendido lo importante que era mi trabajo y ya no se quejaría mas.

Eche la cabeza hacia atrás y cerré los ojos solo para verla de nuevo y ver como su rostro se había iluminado con mi propuesta y había parecido muy emocionada por llevar nuestra relación a otro nivel.

_La había llevado a un restaurante elegante y había mantenido una fingida atención a su platica de lo bien que lo había pasado de compras en Paris, mientras que la verdad yo solo pensaba en si la propuesta saldría de la manera adecuada._

— _¿Quieres postre? —pregunte y ella enarco una ceja y negó._

—_Sabes que no soporto los dulces, demasiadas calorías en una porción muy pequeña. —Me encogí de hombros y pedí solo café para ambos. — ¿Te sucede algo? Te noto algo distante._

—_Es solo que desde hace un tiempo estuve pensando las cosas, en realidad estuve pensando en nosotros y…_

—_No me dirás que piensas terminar cuando nuestra relación esta en su mejor momento, se que antes hemos decidido darnos un tiempo pero las cosas no estaban bien entre nosotros, pero ahora…_

—_No planeo terminar nuestra relación, en realidad si. —me levante y ella me miro con un poco de dolor y rabia. —Quiero que dejes de ser solo mi novia para que te conviertas en mi prometida. —Se llevo las manos a la boca y yo me hinque delante de ella y le mostré el anillo que había elegido, era de oro blanco una piedra enorme. — ¿Cásate conmigo?_

—_Si, me casare contigo. —extendió su mano para que le colocara el anillo y cuando lo tuvo en su dedo lo miro por unos segundo con una enorme sonrisa y después me abrazo y beso._

Solo pude apretar los puños con fuerza ignorando el dolor que sentía y como la rabia volvía a tomar mi cuerpo, le había concedido cada uno de sus caprichos ignorando lo que esto me costara, no me importó que ella quisiera que fuera por todo lo alto y que hubiera muchos medios cubriendo el enlace, deje escapar una sonrisa irónica al darme cuenta que esos mismos medios habían sido los que se había encargado de difundir la noticia de como la novia había cambiado de idea solo unas horas antes y en lugar de llegar a la iglesia se marcho en el primer vuelo que salió del país a Noruega y me había dejado frente al altar ante la mirada incrédula de los más de 400 invitados.

_Estaba nervioso moviéndome en mi habitación ansioso por que en menos de tres horas mi vida estaría unida a una mujer que aunque era muy hermosa y me hacía sentir el centro de su universo también sabia que era una mujer que esperaba llevar una vida de reina pero me lo podía permitir y lo mejor es que tendría la oportunidad de crear mi propia familia. Para muchos no era la clase de hombre que se interesaba por algo que no fueran las construcciones, pero la verdad es que yo añoraba tener mi familia._

— _¿Listo para el gran momento? —pregunto mi padre entrando en la habitación y yo asentí con nerviosismo. —Es normal estar nervioso en este momento, pero cuando la veas entrar por esa puerta veras que nada mas importara._

— _¿También es normal sentir dudas? —enarco una ceja indicándome que no comprendía, pero que deseaba que me explicara. —Las he tenido desde el inicio, temo que esto no funcione._

—_No funcionara si los dos no ponen de su parte. Deben de saber que esta es una nueva etapa para ambos y que deben de estar juntos, cuando estén casados solo serán ustedes y nosotros como sus padres solo los apoyaremos mas no tendremos porque meternos en sus decisiones._

_Después de esa charla con mi padre llego mi madre que estaba conteniendo las ganas de llorar, pero cuando la abrace y gire con ella sus lagrimas corrieron por sus mejillas y me golpeo por arruinar su maquillaje que debía de arreglar ya que no quería parecer mapache._

—_Veo que es enserio. —dijo entrando y cerrando la puerta tras de ella._

—_Después de todo lo de la organización aun lo dudabas. —pregunte y ella se encogió de hombros y me envolvió en sus brazos._

—_Te deseo lo mejor Edward, aunque siempre espere que te casaras con alguien mas, se que tu la elegiste pero aun pienso que esa mujer no es la indicada, mis padres piensan lo mismo pero al igual que lo hicieron conmigo te apoyan y pase lo que pase te apoyaremos. —escuchar sus palabras me hacían pensar si realmente estaba haciendo lo correcto, yo la quería y sabia que Tanya también me quería, podía que no fuera la clase de mujer afectuosa, pero sabia que lo hacia a su manera._

_Cuando llego la hora me marche a la iglesia y me mantuve en un salón cerca del alatar hasta que fue casi la hora. Cuando me detuve al final del altar note la cantidad de personas que estaban en la iglesia y como todas iban vestidas con sus mejores prendas y me sonreía con cortesía, algunas de esas personas jamás las había visto en mi vida y estaba seguro que eran invitados por parte de Tanya. El tiempo siguió transcurriendo y nada cambiaba solo el número de invitados que iba aumentado, ya se había retrasado tres minutos, no le di importancia y pensé que solo se debía a un atasco en el tráfico._

_Mas diez minutos después cuando vi entrar a la madre de Tanya mirándome con la vergüenza escrita en su rostro supe que este era el comienzo de la mayor humillación a la que me había visto expuesto._

Golpee el escritorio con los puños, jamás le perdonaría tal humillación que me había causado, de lo que estaba seguro era que jamás podría volver a confiar en ninguna mujer y que lo único que ahora valía la pena era mi trabajo y que las mujeres serian algo eventual.

—Sr. Cullen— me enderece y presione el botón del intercomunicador.

— ¿Que sucede Ángela?—pregunte aun con la voz áspera por la rabia que me había ocasionado los recuerdos.

—Me han avisado de recepción que el Sr. Hudson ya está subiendo a la sala de juntas.

—Asegúrate de que estén todos, ya voy— me pase las manos por el rostro antes de levantarme e ir a intentar hacer entrar en razón a ese hombre que no obstante con ya habernos hecho hacer 3 cambios en su edificio ahora se le había antojado un helipuerto sin contar que debido a las fuertes corrientes de aire que hay en esa altura, era un peligro por no llamarlo un suicidio.

Tome los dibujos con alternativas y salí para encontrarme con Ángela que me entrego unos papeles con costos y me sonrió aun cuando mi rostro mostraba se había mantenido en silencio y no ha mi hecho ningún comentario sobre el desastre que había resultado mi boda, solo me había dicho que Tanya no era para mí; se había encargado de quitar de los periódicos de las secciones donde seguían hablando de mi fracaso, había atendido a cada uno de los molestos reporteros que había llamado para obtener una exclusiva y había mantenido los cuchicheos de la oficina fuera de mi alcance.

Había trabajado cerca de 12 hrs al día, mi trabajo era lo único que me mantenía con la mente suficientemente ocupada para no recordar el único fracaso en mi vida y el que todos se habían enterado, pero me había prometido que no volvería a fracasar.

Con ese pensamiento en mente entre a la sala de juntas para solucionar el pequeño problema y hacer quebrar nuevo edificio fuera tan bueno como todos los que se había hecho cargo de la constructora Cullen.

No había sido un trabajo sencillo pero después de un par de horas logre hacer que el hombre entrara en razón y se diera cuenta de que no era tan sencillo como él pensaba, la obra se atrasaría un poco mas debido a que debíamos de hacer algunas reformas para poder hacer viable la implantación del helipuerto aun con los traicioneros vientos de la ciudad de chicago.

—No deberías de trabajar tanto—. Iba a protestar pero Ángela mantenía una ceja enarcada y sostenía mi saco en una de sus manos lo que era una clara invitación a que me marchara. —Trabajas demasiado y eso no te hará ningún bien, en vez de seguir aburriéndote sal a divertirte.

—Me marchare en un rato más. —le dije mirando que mi reloj ya marcaba cerca de las ocho de la noche y la mayoría de los empleados ya se habían marchado.

—Sabes que no lo harás. —Cerró la puerta tras de sí y sin esperar a que le indicara que se sentara ella lo hizo sin dejar de mirarme. — Te la vives en esta oficina, cuando me marcho a casa tu siempre te quedas y cuando llego por la mañana no importa lo temprano que sea tu ya estás trabajando. ¡Necesitas regresar a tu vida normal!

Me levante de mi silla y me dirigí al ventanal que me permitía ver la ciudad que ya estaba iluminada, debajo en la calle se veían los autos pasar, algunos más rápido que otros, pero el tráfico era constante. Ya había perdido la cuenta de la cantidad de noches que me había quedado solo mirando a la nada, refugiándome en el único lugar donde sabia que nadie se atrevería a recordarme lo sucedido, mas yo me encargaba de no olvidarlo.

—Edward. —metí las manos a los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me gire para mirar a Ángela que se había levantado y me miraba con dulzura, ¿o tal vez seria compasión?

— ¿Cómo pretendes que olvide la humillación? —gruñí molesto y ella no se inmuto, al contrario de lo que hubieran hecho muchos ella se acerco hasta quedar junto a mí, pero en seguida dio un paso hacía atrás ya que le aterraban las alturas.

—Afuera hay muchas mujeres que valen la pena.

— ¿Me estás diciendo que estas disponible? —pregunte mirándola con picardía y ella me golpeo en el brazo con su cuaderno de notas que tenía en sus manos.

— ¡Estoy comprometida! — me mostro el anillo que descansaba en su mano y que a pesar de no ser una gran joya ella parecía estar feliz.

—Podemos arreglar que el novio desaparezca misteriosamente, tu solo dímelo. —le dije metiendo la mano al bolsillo del interior de mi saco donde estaba mi móvil.

Ella sonrió y negó sabiendo que estaba bromeando.

—A Ben no lo cambiaria, ni siquiera por ti.

—Sin duda Ben es un hombre afortunado, algunas mujeres preferirían los lujos a la persona que quieren. Eres la única mujer que conozco que vale la pena, eso sin contar a mi hermana y mi madre. —Ella toco mi brazo y solo pude sentir la calidez de su tacto, mas no había ninguna otra sensación.

—Mas que tu secretaria sabes que soy tu amiga y no me gusta verte de esta manera. Tienes que volver a ser el Edward de antes, aquel que sonreía constantemente, que bromeaba y no el que parece estar molesto la mayor parte del tiempo y que se está convirtiendo en un amargado ermitaño. — acuno mi rostro y sonrió con melancolía. — Te queremos de regreso, puede que no le des importancia pero tu familia está muy preocupada porque saben que no sales y que tu mundo gira en torno a tu trabajo y eso no está bien.

— ¿Se los dijiste? — gruñí furioso separándome de ella.

—Esme me pregunto y yo solo dije la verdad. — se encogió de hombros y gracias a esa revelación entendía porque mi madre me había estado llamando últimamente y parecía tan interesada en las actividades que realizaba día con día. — No olvides que la próxima semana comenzaremos con las entrevistas para la chica que tomara mi lugar.

—No puedes dejarme. — le dije en un susurro tratando de que ella se apiadara de mi y reconsiderara el marcharse.

—Sabes perfectamente que el trabajo de Ben esta en Houston y que donde el este debo de estar yo.

—No puedes verlo solo los fines de semana; yo pago tus vuelos. —le dije sonriendo y ella soltó una carcajada y palmeo mi mejilla.

—Eso no es un matrimonio Edward. —me abrazo y me entrego mi saco. —ahora será mejor que nos marchemos a casa, a ti te vendría bien dormir un poco más.

—Lo intentare pero antes quiero ir a cenar. —entrecerró los ojos como si creyera que le estaba mintiendo, pero al ver que me ponía el saco y tomaba mis cosas sonrió satisfecha.

— ¿Quieres que haga alguna reservación? —pregunto y yo solo negué. Lo que menos deseaba era salir a alguno de los restaurantes que frecuentaba con Tanya o en el que sabía me encontraría con alguna de nuestras amistades que me la recordaría o en el peor de los casos que me siguieran viendo con lástima porque continuaba solo.

Espere hasta que ella recogió sus cosas y la acompañe hasta su auto, para después subir al mío que estaba a unos metros del suyo. Cuando salí del edificio me sentí perdido y no tenía una idea de a qué lugar sería bueno ir, en ese momento pasando por un par de cafeterías recordé que Ángela me había mencionado que el café de una de ellas era delicioso y que la comida no estaba mal, así que me arriesgué y decidí llegar a un lugar donde sabia que nadie me molestaría porque no me reconocerían y quien lo hiciera se abstendría de hacer algún comentario.

Me estacione cerca de la pequeña cafetería, me quite la corbata y desabotone el botón del cuello de mi camisa, quería parecer un poco más informal. Camine a paso lento y al entrar en la cafetería una campanilla sonó y un par de personas se giraron a verme, de manera rápida entre y fui a una de las mesas que estaba en la zona que había menos gente y que daba a la calle, este lugar me recordó a una pequeña cafetería que solía frecuentar cuando estaba en la universidad.

—Buenas noches. —escuche una dulce voz y al levantar la mirada vi a una chica de unos hermosos ojos chocolate, pero aunque mostraba una tímida sonrisa su mirada reflejaba cansancio. Me entrego el menú, pero lo deje de lado y solo pedí una taza de café, pero ella pareció no escucharme por lo que moví mi mano delante de sus ojos haciéndola reaccionar y sonrojarse de una manera muy inocente. ¿Pero qué mujer era realmente inocente? para algunas de ellas solo era una jugada para hacer que los hombres se fijaran en ellas.

Intente mirar por la ventana pero no estaba viendo lo que sucedía afuera, estaba mirando el reflejo de la chica que me había atendido y la manera en que se movía por el local, hasta finalmente dejar mi taza frente a mí.

—Gracias—. Susurre y ella sonrió alejándose mientras miraba su reloj de muñeca, la vi retirar algunos de los platos de una mesa de un par de mujeres que no le prestaron atención y la manera en que le acomodo la servilleta a un niño que estaba disfrutando de una hamburguesa o mejor dicho embarrándosela en el rostro, le acaricio el cabello y fue hacia el hombre que estaba detrás de la caja.

Mire el menú y cuando lo deje de nuevo sobre la mesa me gire para buscar a la chica pero, ella ya no estaba, en su lugar estaba una chica pelirroja que se movía como si se tratara de un concurso de belleza, espere un rato para ver si la volvía a ver, pero no volvió a aparecer. Me levante dispuesto para irme, saque mi billetera y cuando estaba dejando lo del café vi pasar a la chica frente a la ventana, ella se acomodaba el abrigo y miraba su reloj; sin pensarlo Salí fuera intentando encontrarla pero ella había desaparecido entre la multitud y fue en ese momento que me di cuenta de que aunque la hubiera alcanzado no sabría que decirle.

Seguro que este comportamiento era solo por las horas excesivas de trabajo.

El lunes estaba de muy mal humor, habíamos perdido un proyecto pero lo que más me había afectado era el hecho de no poder olvidar los ojos chocolate que había visto en aquella cafetería. Sabía que era una estupidez, aunque en más de una ocasión me vi tentado a ir a ese lugar me detuve sabiendo que solo era un error, así que me mantuve ocupado en el trabajo. El martes estaba inquieto y me convencí de que no pasaría nada si solo iba a verla, además podía aprovechar para cenar algo ya que no había tenido tiempo de comer.

Me acomode en el mismo lugar y ella se acerco con el menú en su mano, lo tome al tiempo que le pedía un café, la vi alejarse y en ese momento mi móvil comenzó a timbrar y al ver que era mi madre decidí contestar y parecía alegre cuando le dije que estaba fuera de la oficina, lo que no me agrado fue que no pude hablar con la chica ya que mi madre no paraba de hablar. Termine mi cena y al verla ocupada me marche.

Al día siguiente me asegure de terminar mi trabajo para poder ir a la cafetería y esta vez hablaría con ella, sabía que me estaba comportando como un adolescente, pero había algo en ella que me llamaba la atención y sabia que hasta que no lo descubriera, esa castaña de ojos chocolate no saldría de mi cabeza. Y tenerla presente la mayor parte del tiempo me estaba atormentando. Yo no quería saber nada de mujeres, pero aquí estaba esperando paciente a que trajera mi pedido y cuando lo hizo le sonreí y ella devolvió la sonrisa y se marcho.

Al día siguiente hice lo mismo, pero esta vez mi suerte fue muy mala y ella estaba demasiado ocupada con otros clientes por lo que fue otra chica la que me atendió, una que se mostraba demasiado amable y no dejaba de mostrar sonrisas coquetas, y agradecí cuando otra chica tomo su lugar. Durante toda lo noche la mire la mayor parte del tiempo, seguía tratando de descifrar que es lo que me había llamado la atención de ella. Jamás me había fijado en una castaña, siempre había preferido a las rubias, pero ella me intrigaba.

El resto de la semana paso bajo la misma rutina, iba a esa cafetería y cenaba mientras trataba de descifrar que es lo que tenía esa simple mujer. EL sábado en vez de intentar elegir el menú, le pedí su opinión y ella me señalo alguno de los platillos pero al final la deje que ella lo hiciera, lo que pareció dejarla atónita, pero asintió; sin poder evitarlo roce su mano para pedir mi café que había olvidado y pude sentir la suavidad de su piel y como un pequeño cosquilleo viajo por mi brazo hasta mi estomago. Mi orden la llevo otra chica y ella no me miro una sola vez mas, lo que era obvio de que no le había agradado que la hubiera tocado, pero la sensación había sido diferente pero agradable.

La siguiente semana tuve que viajar a Asia, pero durante ese tiempo no deje de pensar en esa chica y si tal vez la volvería a ver. El sábado justo una semana después de la última vez que la había visto había llegado a la ciudad y lo primero que hice fue ir a esa cafetería, mi chofer y guardaespaldas parecía extrañado pero no dijo una palabra. Cuando bajaba del auto la vi salir y mezclarse entre la gente, sin pensarlo fui tras ella ya que no perdería la oportunidad y me sorprendí al verla entrar en una galería. Por un rato me permití verla admirar las obras hasta que decidí acercarme.

—Creo que el fotógrafo logro plasmar, la felicidad, inocencia y libertad que refleja esa niña. —dije con soltura y ella sonrió asintiendo, mas se sorprendió al verme lo que me indico que sabia quien era.

Me presente y no pude contenerme de besar su mano en un gesto de caballerosidad muy antiguo. Le pedí acompañarla para ver la exposición, ignore el hecho de que yo había estado en la inauguración. Ver como su rostro se iluminaba con las imágenes me tenia maravillado, era una chica que tenia clase aunque era obvio que no los medios. Cada vez me intrigaba más.

— ¿Qué harás ahora? —pregunte cuando estábamos delante de la última imagen.

—Iré a casa. —se encogió de hombros.

— ¿Me acompañarías a cenar? —pregunte con una sonrisa torcida.

—No creo que este bien. —dio un pequeño paso hacia atrás.

— ¿Que tiene de malo? —metí las manos en los bolsillos de mi pantalón y me mantuve en mi sitio no quería que se sintiera amenazada.

—No nos conocemos.

—Por eso. Quiero conocerte y es por lo que te invito a cenar. —dije con simpleza

— ¿Por qué? —su confusión era palpable.

—Eres una chica especial, algo tienes que incitas a que te miren. Y me has dejado cautivado con lo bien que sabes expresarte acerca de arte, no había conocido a alguien que sintiera esa pasión al ver cada fotografía. —dije con sinceridad y su rostro se ilumino y sus mejillas se tiñeron de un leve rosado.

—No creo que sea buena idea.

—Por favor. —suplique y ella suspiro lo que me hizo pensar que me había salido con la mía y que la tendría para mí por un rato mas.

—Lo siento pero no puedo.

Fueron sus últimas palabras antes de marcharse y aunque intente seguirla Emmett mi guardaespaldas me lo impidió.

—Sabes que ahora no puedes andar sin seguridad, lo de hace un rato fue una locura, pero ahora no te me escapas. —resignado fui con él hasta donde estaba el auto y subí sabiendo que el lunes la iría a buscar y no descansaría hasta que ella accediera a salir conmigo.

…

* * *

**Debido a los continuos plagios, es que tome la decisión de eliminar todos los capítulos de mis historias y sólo deje el primero para no perder los RR.**

**Sé que algunas se quedaron a mitad del camino en esta historia, pero tenía que hacerlo ya que era la única medida para tratar de frenar que se continuaran adjudicando mis historias.**

**Las invito a ser mas consientes del trabajo de cada una de las autoras que sin recibir nada a cambio nos regalan momentos para olvidarnos de los problemas y nos hacen soñar. Respetemos el trabajo de cada una de las autoras para así evitar que se tenga que llegar a estas medidas que pueden ser extremas y que perjudican a mas.**

**No quiero que me malinterpreten y que crean que las culpo, pero creo que todas debemos de unirnos y demostrar la educación que poseemos, respetando el trabajo de las chicas que se toman el tiempo para regalarnos unos minutos fuera de la realidad.**

**Aquí dejo el link de mi blog que al igual encontraran en mi perfil, ahí encontraran las historias. Solo recuerden quitar los espacios.**

h t t p : / titicullen - addiction. blogspot. com /

**Gracias por su apoyo en este tiempo que estuve en FF.**

**Con cariño**

**Titi Cullen.**


End file.
